


Guests Not Of This World

by Trishata96



Category: Mass Effect, Primeval
Genre: Becker POV, Connor's a fanboy, Crossover, Gen, In a way, Lester POV, Series 3, So is Nick, pre Cutter Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishata96/pseuds/Trishata96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ARC has to deal with 5 guests, all from an alternative universe and a future timeline. Oh and their resident alien groupie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guests Not Of This World

**Author's Note:**

> Just a funny idea I had since there are anomalies to the future, so what if Shepard and co fell though one.
> 
> The ME chars aren't seen just referred to, this is just a tester to see how well it goes.

Becker silently counted down from ten, eyes on his watch, as he waited at the ARC’s final security checkpoint, within the building and just after the building entrance. Right on the dot when the LED display changed from 12:44 to 12:45, the main doors burst open and there was a vague Connor coloured blur with a scarf trailing behind that ran straight past him. Becker quickly beckoned to the guards to stand down before they tackled the poor scientist or worse shot him. Everyone knew the paperwork was hell and Lester, depending on how recently Temple had annoyed him, would either slap a medal on them …or strangle them.  
Approximately 45 seconds later, Miss Abigail Maitland staggered though the doorway, gasping for air while cursing her flatmate. Out of respect for her and his wish to have children one day, he didn’t snigger and simply handed her an energy drink, which was greatly appreciated.

“Oh thank you! You are a lifesaver. ” Came the grateful words as she took the bottle and all but drank it in one go before she all but collapsed onto the desk. There was a long silence as the Zoologist recovered, wiping sweat from her brow. 

“Judging by the fact that I called Temple at 1240, he pretty much started running soon as he hung up?” There was a hollow laugh from Abby.

“Yes...I never knew he could run that fast. One second he was on the phone to you while I was paying for our lunch then he tugged me out of the café and did a roadrunner.” She lifted up the bag of Panini’s she and Connor had gone to fetch. 

“Something really important must have happened. Care to fill me in?”

“We had an anomaly open here in the ARC ma’am. A unique one with unique guests.” Abby looked at him, curiosity in her face. Then she furrowed her brow.

“Becker…did the guests hurt you? You’ve got a bruise forming.” Oh yes… he forgot about that. He had a black eye starting to appear, thanks to a rookie causing a fight.

“One of our guys got jumpy and saw a move as aggressive, hurt one of them and they acted in self defence. Everything’s been cleared up though, I’ll be fine. Lester is just talking to them.”

“They’re sentient? Are they from the future? Or…oh dear…they’re aliens aren’t they? That’s why Connor is being such a fangirl, isn’t he?”

“Future aliens, Abby. Well two of them are. The other three are future humans.” Becker let it sink in for Abby before speaking again. “And don’t worry about Connor. I’m sure I can convince my sister to let me borrow a straightjacket and one of her padded rooms.”

Abby’s face, he had to admit was a nice picture of surprise, eyebrows raised and mouth agape. “Are you telling me that your sister works at a mental institute?”

“She runs the place. I’m sure with a suitable donation she’ll let us put Connor in.” He replied in a mock serious voice.

"I think we may need to do it. Incoming.” Abby nodded further down the corridor as Connor skidded around the corner, babbling science fiction, his face just screaming ‘kid in a candy shop’. Becker sent out a silent prayer as Temple stopped before them. Well by stopped, he meant slid a little due to the velocity he was travelling at, shoes squeaking against the lino with some comical flailing of the arms in an attempt to stay up right. Milliseconds after recovering, Temple grabbed Abby by the shoulders and went onto one of his signature babblings.

“They’re real Abby! They’re real! I knew it! I knew they were out there, watching us!” As he spoke, he did something Becker could only describe as a jig. “What do we ask them Abby? What do they look like? I wonder if they have Ewoks cause that would just be great!”

Becker winced as Connor’s voice went up several octaves into a higher pitch. His wince of pain drew Connor’s attention to him.

“Becker!” For a lanky genius, Connor’s hands were like vices on his biceps. “Did you see them? What do they look like? Are-are they small and grey? Or are they tall and thin with elongated limbs? Floating jellyfish? Oh I know! Cat people!” Despite all of Becker’s military training, he had to let out a chuckle at how much Temple was acting like a child who’d just been told they were going Disneyland. Luckily before Connor could grill him further for details, Abby managed to get a word in.

“Why don’t you just go and see for yourself?” Connor immediately fell silent, looking suddenly nervous and Becker knew why exactly.

“Well erm… the guards won’t let me though to the main operations room, where they are. Even the blinds are all down. But Becker can get me in, can’t you mate?” He clapped a hand onto Becker’s shoulder and grinned. Keeping a stony mask in place, Becker slowly turned his head to look at the hand. Connor quickly got the message and dropped the hand and smile.

“I’m afraid all security and non-security personnel have been given a direct order by Lester. Which is, and I am quoting here, ‘make sure our resident alien groupie is kept away from our guests’. “

“I am not an alien groupie!” Came an indignant squawk from the man and he turned to Abby. “Abby, I am not an alien groupie…am I?”

“Just a little bit, Connor.” Admitted the blonde, making a gesture with her hand while looking quite sincere. Connor seemed to take it well though.

“Okay maybe I am-bit without the sordid bits and low self-esteem. And come on I’ll behave.” Connor attacked him with the trademark Temple puppy eyes. Unfortunately for him, Becker was resistant to it. Having two older sisters tended to do that.

“Sorry Temple but Lester said the person who let you in would end up with a posting in the arctic for the rest of their lives.” Becker wasn’t sure whether Lester had been joking when he’d said so, but it was quite hard to tell. Then out of the blue, Abby asked a question, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Were your orders to keep just Connor out?” At her question, Becker couldn’t help but smile at the widening eyes of the scientist.

“You are correct. Just Connor Temple is to be kept out. You are welcome to go in and introduce yourself, Miss Maitland. Professor Cutter and Miss’ Page and Lewis are in there already.” Halfway though speaking, Abby had pushed herself off the security desk and headed towards the main operations room. She paused briefly to chuck a Panini to Temple. The scientist managed to catch it, fumbling slightly before trying to follow his flatmate.

“Come on, that’s not fair!” He protested as Becker’s hand clamped around the back of his jacket collar and yanked him backwards, forcing him to sit on the desk. 

“Sit.” He commanded, causing Connor to go into a sulking mood and just like an infant, he curled his legs underneath him and pouted. He also made a point to scrape the heels of his boots on the table, smearing what he hoped was mud, though judging by the smell it wasn’t, onto the table. Becker made a mental note to get some marigold gloves and a bucket of soapy water to throw at Connor… after he tied the groupie up first.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in a lab just off the main operations, Lester watched Cutter acting in a… well the only words he could choose was fan boy manner. Cutter was currently babbling away in his Scottish accent and sprouting palaeontologist gobbledygook, with their guests only just being able to understand him, well the accent not the actual words.

“Clearly he’s descended from perhaps a pterandon or a raptor, at least extraterrestrial versions of those creatures. You can tell by the teeth. I’d say it’s more pterandon judging by the avian appearance, vocal sounds and the fact he has three fingers and toes on each hand and foot. Plus the fact they appear to be talons. Maybe a carnivorous version of the pterandon…” 

Lester tuned Cutter out as he tried to figure out how to explain this to the Prime Minister. Maybe he should just be blunt… ‘Hello Prime Minister, we had an anomaly open in the ARC and we now have a raptor humanoid alien, a giant lizard tank creature and three marines from the future where space travel exists and we’re part of a galactic community. I’ll give you a moment to have a glass full of whiskey before I continue.’

That would be interesting, especially if he was there in person or at least a fly on the wall.


End file.
